1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to gloves, in general. More particularly, the present invention relates to dive gloves and latex gloves. More particularly, the present invention relates to methods and apparatus for facilitating the application and removal of dive gloves and latex gloves from a human hand.
2. Description of Related Art
Cellular rubber, especially NEOPRENE(trademark), has long been used as a body protection material. It is commonly used for wet suits because its insulating ability inhibits heat loss from a human body to surrounding cooler water. Wet suits are not intended to be waterproof, but rather allow a thin layer of water to exist between the cellular rubber and the body surface. The thin layer of water is warmed by the human body so that body heat is not lost to surrounding cooler water. While these conventional cellular rubber body protection materials function effectively as thermal insulation, they are notoriously uncomfortable if worn for any length of time. Wet suits and such cellular rubber material are very difficult to put on and remove because of the high friction and adhesive qualities of the cellular rubber against the skin that resist fitting the garment into place. This same characteristic resists any movement between the cellular rubber and adjacent skin and results in discomfort during bodily movement. The presence of a thin layer of water between the cellular rubber and the skin does little to reduce the adhesion between the cellular rubber and adjacent skin. Furthermore, perspiration is trapped between the cellular rubber and the skin, which causes a sticky, clammy and itchy sensation that adds to the feeling of discomfort. Cellular rubber is also known to irritate the skin of many wearers and causes allergic reactions in some cases.
Dive gloves are a type of glove worn by divers to protect their hands from sharp objects and various stinging sea life, and to keep hands and fingers warm. Dive gloves are available in several forms. Gloves are formed with a xe2x80x9cshortxe2x80x9d wrist. Other gloves are formed with a xe2x80x9clongxe2x80x9d wrist (called xe2x80x9cgauntletsxe2x80x9d). There are also five finger, three finger or mitten type dive gloves. All of the dive gloves are formed of such tight-fitting cellular rubber material. These dive gloves are difficult to put on and take off, especially when wet.
Conventionally, in order to remove such tight-fitting wet cellular rubber gloves, normally one would have to xe2x80x9crollxe2x80x9d the gloves down to take them off. However, dive gloves cannot be xe2x80x9crolledxe2x80x9d down due to their thickness and tightness. Typically, the seams of the dive gloves will split and start weakening because of the strong pulling or stretching action required to remove the dive gloves or to put the dive gloves onto the person""s hand. The problem of the application of dive gloves is a particular problem when one has suffered an injury to one""s hands. If a great effort is required and such an effort cannot be accomplished, then the dive gloves simply cannot be placed on to the hands.
Hospital gloves are made of a latex material. This can cause an allergic reaction to the wearers of such gloves. Also, a great deal of talcum powder is used during the application of such gloves.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a device for facilitating the ability to apply and to remove dive gloves.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a device which keeps the fingers of the wearer warm for longer periods of time.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a device which enhances the life expectancy of the dive glove.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a device which facilitates the ability to apply such dive gloves by persons having injuries or handicaps.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a device which minimizes allergic reactions to cellular rubber and to latex.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a dive glove which minimizes the use of talcum powder on such gloves.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a reading of the attached specification and drawings.
The present invention is a device and method for facilitating the application and removal of gloves. The device of the present invention comprises a hand-conforming member formed of spun bonded high-density polyethylene or olefin fiber material. The hand-conforming member has a slick surface on the exterior side of the hand-conforming member. The hand-conforming member can be formed of a top part corresponding to the knuckles of the hand and a bottom part corresponding to the palm of the hand. The edges of the top part and the bottom part can be sewn together. The end edge of the hand-conforming member will extend downwardly over the wrist of the wearer. The hand-conforming member should have a suitable size so as to extend entirely over a conventional human hand. Insulating material can be placed on the interior surface of the hand-conforming member, if required.
The method of the present invention comprises the steps of: (1) forming a hand-conforming member of a porous spun bonded high-density polyethylene or olefin fiber material; (2) placing the hand-conforming member onto a human hand such that a slick surface of the hand-conforming member is on the exterior surface of the hand-conforming member opposite the human hand; and (3) sliding a glove over the exterior surface of the hand-conforming member until an end of the glove extends beyond an end of the hand-conforming member.
The process of the present invention can further comprise the steps associated with the removal of the glove. In particular, a portion of the glove can be grasped and pulled from the human hand. The hand-conforming member can either slide off of the human hand with the glove or can remain on the human hand while the glove is removed. If the hand-conforming member is retained within the interior of the glove, then it can simply be grasped and pulled easily from the interior of such glove.